Luggage is a common item used by travelers. When traveling through a transportation hub, such as an airport or train station, it is important to be able to identify one's own luggage from the luggage of other travelers. The task of identifying one's luggage is particularly challenging at areas where travelers congregate, such as at an airport baggage carousel.